Two Peas In A Pod
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Brandi and Mr. Tipton are having some problems. London should be okay with that, after all, who needs a stepmother, but she just can’t seem to shake her bad feeling.


Two Peas In A Pod

Summary: Brandi and Mr. Tipton are having some problems. London should be okay with that, after all, who needs a stepmother, but she just can't seem to shake her bad feeling.

* * *

"So London, have you talked to Brandi lately?" Maddie asked London.

"No," London said. She continued looking at her nails. I really need to get a manicure, she thought. She glanced over at Maddie's nails. No, she thought. _Maddie _needs a manicure.

"London! LONDON! Were you even listening to me?" Maddie yelled.

"Not really. But you should listen to me now: you need a manicure…like right now!" London suggested. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"I heard that Brandi and your father are having problems," Maddie said in her matter-of-fact voice. London was about to say something but stopped. That didn't make sense.

"I thought you had babies, not problems. Is a problem like a spoiled baby or a baby with no fashion sense? Like you?" London asked. Maddie took a deep breath.

"I love London, I love London," Maddie whispered to herself. Maddie loved London, but sometimes…sometimes London really got on Maddie's nerves. "London, your father and Brandi are fighting," Maddie said.

"OH! Well…that's not that great," London said.

"No, it's not. You should go talk to them," Maddie suggested. London nodded and hopped over to Moseby's desk.

"Moseby? I'm going to call my daddy, okay?" London asked.

"Why would you need to call him here?" Moseby asked.

"Because Maddie got annoyed with me, so I thought I should come over here," London said.

"Oh joy," Moseby said. London dialed her father's number.

"Daddy? Daddy hi! I…uh-huh…oh!…I'm sorry…but you know, couldn't you just…of course, for the better…well, I'll see you later Daddy," London finally said, hanging up her phone. She looked down at the counter. Her eyes felt funny. She put her hand to them. REAL TEARS! But London hadn't cried for real in years!

"London? Are you okay?" Moseby asked.

"Daddy divorced Brandi," London mumbled. Wait, why was she sad? Step-mommy was gone! That means no more having to eat her vegetables, or having to watch her mouth so she doesn't get grounded! This was so good, but why was she feeling so sad? It just didn't make sense!

"Well, that's…is that good or bad?" Moseby asked London. IT'S BAD! IT'S VERY BAD!

"It's wonderful news! The best I've heard since Ivana told me she loved my new necklace. Look at it, isn't is prettiful?" London said.

"You mean beautiful?" Moseby asked.

"No, I meant prettiful," London said. Moseby let out a big breath.

"Yes London, it's prettiful. Now if you didn't mind, I have some work to do," Moseby said. London nodded and bounced off to the elevator. But the moment she was in it, the smile disappeared off her face. She couldn't believe Daddy divorced Brandi. Brandi was the only one of her mean old step-mommies who tried to be at least kinda mommerly. Didn't Daddy care about what London felt? London felt she should take a stand. Brandi was really, really…REALLY annoying, but she meant well. Daddy shouldn't be allowed to treat Brandi like that, even if he had more money than she did!

* * *

"London! London! You have to leave the room!" Maddie yelled through the door.

"NO! I'm staying here!" London stopped pacing around the room and flung herself onto the couch.

"But you haven't eaten all day!" Maddie yelled back. "I've got some cookies!"

"Ivana! Get those cookies from Maddie!" London yelled. The door opened and Ivana was there with a platter strapped to her back. Maddie looked at Ivana and put the cookies on her platter.

"Those are for London, so no sneaking any, missy!" Maddie warned. Ivana growled and went back inside, the door mysteriously closing behind her. Okay, that was weird, thought Maddie.

"London! Could you come out here? I made the elevator go faster! IT gets around-"

"Are those hotel engineer games coming up again?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah and Irv is competing again. This time I'll beat him by so much more. And I know the elevator didn't work out so well last time but I know it'll work this time. And I can fix your tub too! I'll make it-"

"You know what? It's already fixed!" Maddie yelled nervously. Oh please believe my lie, please!

"Oh, okay." YES! He believed it!

"LONDON!" Maddie yelled. No answer.

"I'm getting Mr. Moseby," Arwin announced. Maddie started pounding on the door, but London wouldn't come out.

"Think Maddie, think. Did something happen? Macy's hasn't closed down…Jimmy Choo shoes are still being sold…Jesse McCartney is still alive…what could she be so…oh!" It hit Maddie hard. "Brandi." Maddie sat down. How could she possibly fix that? It's not like she could force Mr. Tipton and Brandi to get back together. Even the twins couldn't pull something like that. Speaking of the twins, where were they? It was oddly quiet. Oh, right…they were packing for the _S.S. Tipton_. London would have to go soon too…unless she refused to leave her room! So that's why she chose this way to throw a tantrum. Now the question was: how was Maddie supposed to stop it?

* * *

"LONDON! Please open the door!" Maddie yelled, pounding on the door.

"Go away Maddie! I want to be left here to deterate!" London wailed.

"Don't you mean deteriorate?" Maddie asked. London looked at the door. Why did Maddie always have to be so smarticle?!

"WHATEVER!" London yelled.

"But I've got someone here to see you!" Maddie yelled. Please let this work, Maddie thought.

"I don't want to see anyone!"

"London, honey? Open the door," a sweet voice said. London froze. She knew that voice. It sounded so familiar. "Please? I want to see the girl I love so much!" the voiced squealed.

"You _don't _love me!" London yelled automatically. Wait…the only person she ever said that to was…"BRANDI!" London leaped off the couch and ran to the door. She yanked it open. Sure enough, there was the petite brunette. "BRANDI!" London threw her arms around Brandi. Brandi hugged her back happily.

"Oh, I've missed you baby girl!" Brandi sighed.

"I hate you!" London said. She pouted.

"Why?"

"Because you and Daddy broke up. Even though you said you were in love like step-mommy number 2. Although, they didn't turn out very well…" London mused. Brandi smiled.

"But we can still be friends. Best friends!" Brandi exclaimed. London looked at her.

"Why would I want to be friends with someone who's older than me?" London asked.

"Mr. Moseby's older than you. So's Arwin, Esteban, Carey, and Muriel and you're friends with all of them," Maddie reminded her. "Well, not exactly Muriel," Maddie corrected herself. London nodded.

"I guess. But I'm going to that boat," London said.

"I'll call you every night! And we can text and send pictures and do all kinds of best friend stuff!!" Brandi yelled excitedly.

"That doesn't sound so bad," London said. She smiled at Brandi. "YAY US!" she yelled loudly, clapping her hands. Brand started jumping up and down. The two hugged. Maddie inched away. Finally, she thought. Someone who isn't afraid to say no to her, but understands her. Maddie looked at the pair, jumping up and down and hugging each other.

They belong together. Like two peas in a pod.

* * *

I don't really like the ending, but I couldn't figure out how to end it, so this is what I got. I hope ya'll liked it!


End file.
